Room Arrangement
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Faize, instead of going with Crowe, stays the group for the hunt of the Grigori…but there is a room problem… One shot. Edge/Reimi Hints of Faize/Lymle


Title: Room Arrangement

Characters: Large dose of Edge/Reimi slight hint toward Lymle/Faize

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own the forum Star Ocean and its places, characters and transportation. The forum belongs to Square Enix and Tri-Ace. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit from creating this fanfiction. There is no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Faize, instead of going with Crowe, stays the group for the hunt of the Grigori…but there is a room problem…

A/N: Inspired by me panicking over whenever someone asked if they or someone else could come along for the trip – Calnus only has 8 beds and thus…this was born.

Warning: opposite sex sharing a bed…enough said. A private event spoiled if you have not triggered it.

**************

Room Arrangement

"Okay, room arrangement!" Edge called over the din.

Everyone was in the item creation room, sitting at the recipes creating desks as they looked toward their captain, wondering what he was going to do about the mess they had gotten themselves in.

They hadn't though it through when they had accepted Arumat into their group for hunting the Grigori that had helped to destroy the base on Aeos and now that they were back on the Calnus, they wanted to know what was going to happen.

Edge had thought it over long and hard before he had made a decision but he needed to make sure that everyone would go along with it otherwise he would have to put his backup plan into action…well, he would need to create a backup plan first then put it into action but he was hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

"Okay, as you all know, the Calnus only has eight beds and there are nine of us on board." He got nods. "Reimi and I talked it over and we came to the conclusion that two people will need to share a bed."

Myuria's voice held a dangerous tone when she asked him "Who would be sharing?" Edge stammered for a moment before he steeled himself. He was the captain!

"That's why we are here," Reimi stepped forward, placing a hand on Edge's arm and looking at the others. "We need to make sure everyone is happy with the arrangement before we go ahead with it. She got nods of agreements and understanding.

"Okay, Arumat – will you be okay sharing a room with Faize?" Edge asked. The silent man gave a short nod. Both of them were the same race so they would get along easier. Edge let out a silent sigh of relief. "Great. The two of you are in room four." He looked toward the older women. "Sarah, Myuria. Are you two still okay with sharing a room?"

"Oh, it's fine with me," Sarah spoke up. Myuria just smirked.

"It's proving interesting," she told the boy, her silent agreement clear. Edge nodded.

"Great, you two are in room three." He looked at Bacchus and Meracle. "Are you two okay with sharing a room?" he asked them.

"It's fine by me, meow!" Meracle cheered. Bacchus nodded his agreement.

"I have no qualms with this arrangement Mr. Edge," he looked at Meracle. "I will disable anything that you are not comfortable with." Meracle just waved it off with a bright smile.

"You two are in room two," Edge told them and they nodded.

"What about me, Edgie?" Lymle spoke up. Edge smiled at her.

"Reimi and I have decided to keep sharing a room so we thought you might want to bunk in with us. You can share a bed with Reimi, if you like," Edge told her. Lymle thought about it before a moment before she shook her head.

"I wanna share a bed with you, Edgie," she told him. Reimi covered her mouth to hide her smile. She thought it was cute over how attached Lymle was to Edge. It went both ways as Edge was attached to Lymle and treated her like a little sister.

"Ah…well…" Edge stammered out. Reimi was the only girl he had shared a bed with and that was only because she had nightmares and he would comfort her after she had one.

"Please Edgie," Lymle pleaded with big brown eyes and Edge felt his heart melt. He was about to speak up when someone else got there first.

"I do not think that is a suitable idea," Faize interrupted, his tone emotionless. Everyone looked at him. Myuria just smirked, she knew of the 'kiss' that had happened between Faize and Lymle.

"It's none of your beeswax," Lymle reminded.

"I still think it would be better for you to share a bed with Reimi. Edge is a man after all, you can't expect him to share with a young girl," Faize reminded. Lymle was about to argue before Faize's words hit her and she looked at Edge before looking at Faize.

"We can't?" she asked. "But I wanna share with Edgie!"

"Now you are just being childish," Faize scolded her. "You could share a bed with Reimi, Meracle, Sarah and or Myuria. You do not have to share a bed with Edge."

"I scratch in my sleep," Meracle spoke up, sheepishly, but everyone knew of the tattered sheets.

"My wings tend to take up the bed," Sarah admitted, embarrassed. Faize looked at Myuria only for her to glare at him.

"You don't want to know, boy," she warned him with a hard tone. Faize gulped before he looked toward Reimi.

"I'm not bothered. If she wants to share a bed with Edge, then she can. Edge is like a big teddy bear," Reimi teased Edge, who blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"A teddy bear?" asked Lymle, amazed, "all big and warm and cuddly?" Reimi nodded. "I wanna share with Edgie!"

"And I say you can't!" shot back Faize. Lymle pouted and crossed her arms.

"How do you know what Edge is like in bed?" Meracle asked, curious.

"I sometimes get nightmares and Edge's hugs help them to go away," Reimi explained. Understanding dawned on Meracle while it just made Lymle more stubborn.

"I have nightmares! I want to share with Edgie!"

"Lymle…" warned Faize. Lymle made a low growling noise, stomping her foot. Sarah, ever the pacifist, thought up a solution.

"Why don't Edge and Reimi share a bed?" Everyone looked at her, shocked. "Faize won't allow Lymle to share a bed with Edge and the two of them have shared a bed before. This way Lymle is still in their room and everyone has a bed." Myuria arched an eyebrow. She didn't count on Sarah coming up with a crafty plan. While she knew the naïve girl was sincere in her idea, it didn't mean the sexy woman couldn't twist it to fix it in with her plan.

"That could work out better," Myuria admitted, smirking at Reimi and Edge's eyes grew wide at the idea and that Myuria was going along with it. Meracle caught on.

"Yeah, since Lymle likes to have her plush bunny in bed with her and that thing is twice her size," Meracle reminded. Lymle was about to argue only to stop and think about it before she slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I do," she turned to face Edge and Reimi. "Edgie, Reirei, can you please share a bed? I really like my bunny." She looked up at them with her brown eyes big and pleading.

Edge and Reimi stuttered as they looked at each other before they sighed, giving in.

"Okay," they both conceded defeat. Lymle clapped her hands in happiness before she grabbed Meracle's hand.

"Let's go and get my bunny to put in his new bed!" She tugged on the cat girl's hand. Meracle just giggled as she allowed Lymle to pull her along.

"We should get our stuff and move them into the correct room so we don't leave anything behind," Myuria agreed. Everyone nodded in agreement before they followed her out of the recreation room, leaving Edge and Reimi alone in the room.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that," Edge muttered.

"We can do this, right?" Reimi looked at Edge, worry clear on her face. "I mean, we've managed to share a bed together."

"You usually have a nightmare at those points," Edge pointed out. "We are going to be sharing a bed regardless of the nightmares." Reimi chewed on her bottom lip as she nodded in agreement.

"We'll make the adjustments as we go along," Reimi told him. "I mean, it shouldn't take too long to reach En II so…" Edge nodded.

"Maybe we could see about expanding the ship to create more rooms, lest we pick up more strays," he muttered.

"Edge!" scolded Reimi with amusement dancing in her brown eyes. Edge shot her an innocent look.

"What?" Reimi just shot him a look, not convinced. "Come on Reimi, you see the amount of people we meet and make friends with them. We would have been in a lot of trouble if we had brought Klaus with us from the Alternate Earth. Just imagine the situation we would be in now!" Reimi winced at the thought.

"People would be sleeping on the floor," she murmured understanding where Edge was coming from.

"It just us sharing a bed, we've shared a bed before when we were kids and we share a bed whenever you have nightmares. And you said it yourself; it's only for a short time so we can handle it…right?" Edge asked. Reimi nodded.

"Of course we can. We are childhood friends after all," Reimi agreed but both of them still held doubts over the plan.

"We'd better go up and make sure that everyone has their stuff in their rooms and that Lymle isn't taking over my bed as well," Edge said. Reimi nodded in agreement and both of them left the room and made their way up the stairs in time to see people rushing in and out of the rooms.

There were people shouting that someone had left something behind before chucking it into the room where that person was. Lymle was currently trying to drag her very large plush bunny from her old room to Edge and Reimi's room.

Edge and Reimi tried to suppress their laughter at seeing Lymle trying to move the bunny that was twice her size.

"Lym..." Edge stepped forward and picked up the bunny. Lymle looked up at him before pointing to the room.

"Just place him on my bed. I need to get my paints," she rushed back into her room, missing the panic that entered Edge's eyes.

"Paints?" he asked, looking wildly over to Reimi, who just shrugged, trying to keep the smile off her face. "Who bought paints?" Reimi followed him into the bedroom so he could sit the enormous bunny on the bed.

"You did," she reminded. Edge looked at her, confused. "Remember, you bought the magical paints we needed to make stuff via the recipes."

"Those are for the recipes! Not to paint things with!" Edge exclaimed, exasperated. "Who let her have the paints when I told them not to?" Reimi giggled.

"You did." She nodded at Edge's slack jaw shock. "She gave you the puppy dog eyes and told you she wanted to paint you a picture. You gave in."

"No, I didn't. Did I?" he asked, unsure.

"You always fell for a pretty face," Reimi teased as she walked back over to the door.

"That would explain why I always let you get away with everything," he muttered under his breath. The sharp intake of breath from Reimi told him that he didn't keep it low. Looking up, he saw Reimi was blushing and felt his own cheeks heat up.

"You think I'm pretty?" the shy reply came from Reimi and Edge's green eyes snapped up to meet her brown ones.

"Didn't I say you were beautiful? I mean, there was that time on Aeos," he stammered out, trying hard not to blush. Reimi's blushed deepened over the memory. She was about to say something when Lymle stepped into the room, her arms filled with her paints, paintbrushes and paper.

"Why are you blushing?" Lymle asked as she dropped the paints into the drawer under her bed.

"No reason," stammered out Edge. Lymle looked at them for a long moment before she shook her head.

"You two are weird, 'kay?" she walked out of the room, intending to get the rest of her stuff. Edge and Reimi shared amused looks only to blush again and look away.

Lymle came back in once more but this time, her arms were filled with her clothes that she had brought with her from Lemuris and the clothes that the girls had made over the trips and bought during their travels.

"Reirei, where am I supposed to put my clothes?" Lymle asked, peering over the clothes that were bundled up high. Reimi frowned as she thought about it.

"I supposed I could move some of my clothes with Edge's clothes so you can have the space," Reimi looked at Edge, who gave a quick nod before looking away, trying to fight back his blush at the thought of her underwear in with his clothes. He didn't want to get slapped again for being a 'pervert'. Though, he was still trying to find out how he had been a pervert the first time she called him that.

"Including your underwear?" Lymle asked, curious. Reimi blushed while Edge groaned, covering his ears. He really didn't need to hear this conversation.

"No!" Reimi blurted out. "Please don't spill paint all over them," she pleaded. "They are from Earth and it's hard to find similar ones on different planets." Lymle nodded as she dumped her clothes on the bed.

"I will make sure they are in baggies, 'Kay?" Reimi let out a sigh of relief before she moved some of her clothes from her old drawers into Edge's while making sure her underwear were covered and hidden from Edge's view.

Reimi helped Lymle to put her clothes away while Edge made sure the paints were tight at the caps and placed them into separate bags along with the brushes and papers before handing them to the girls, where they put them in their proper places.

"Finish!" cheered Lymle as she jumped up to her feet and raised a hand into the air. "I'm gonna hang out with Merry and Sarrie. I'll see you later." She walked out of the room, leaving Edge and Reimi alone and awkward.

"Well…I have captain things to be doing," Edge muttered out and Reimi nodded.

"I have cooking to be cooking," she winced at repeating herself before both of them hurried out of the room and went separate ways in hope they would be able to look at the other later without blushing.

Later that night, after everyone was fed at dinner and made sure that the Calnus was still on the right track, everyone headed to bed while Edge and Reimi were still thinking about how they were going to share the bed.

Edge was the last one to go for his shower as he usually made sure everything was working properly before turning in. Reimi and Lymle were already dressed in their sleep clothes.

Reimi was sitting at the desk, checking her mail while brushing her long brown hair. She let it out of its usual ponytail and it reached just above knee length. Lymle was amazed to see how long it was.

"Wow Reirei, your hair is so long," Lymle touched a lock of Reimi's hair, amazed by its softness and thickness. Reimi smiled as she took in the little girl. Lymle was wearing a light blue nightie and she had let her hair down from its usual pig-tails.

"Your hair is long too," Reimi teased as she reached out to touch Lymle's light brown hair.

"But yours is longer," pouted Lymle.

"That's because she has been growing it since she was a kid," Edge said as he stepped into the room, dressed in a pair of black sleep pants. Reimi blushed when she saw his naked his chest before Edge grabbed the grey shirt that was lying on his bed and pulled it over his head, covering his upper body.

Lymle's eyes just widen at the thought of Reimi growing her hair for years.

"It must have taken forever," Lymle murmured, amazed. Edge and Reimi grinned as Reimi stood up. She was dressed in light blue sleep shorts with sliver paw prints and wore a light blue t-shirt with the saying 'Paws Off' in grey.

"It did take a while," agreed Reimi, running a hand through her long locks. "There have been times I've thought about cutting it." Edge arched an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked. "You've never mentioned it." Reimi shrugged.

"I usually talked myself out of it."

"Cut it? Short?" Lymle asked. Reimi shook her head.

"No, I've never liked having short hair. If I were to cut it, I would prefer it at waist length probably. It would be easier to handle," she explained. Lymle nodded, feeling relieved that Reimi wouldn't cut off all the length.

Edge just shook his head, amused as Lymle turned to him, suddenly serious.

"Edgie, can I sleep with you whenever I have a nightmare?" Lymle asked. Edge just grinned.

"You can climb in with me and Reimi whenever you want," he assured her. Lymle lifted her hand over her head.

"'kay," she walked over to her bed and climbed in, getting settled and curling her short arms around the large plush bunny. Edge just chuckled as he and Reimi got settled in his…their bed.

Reimi was on her side while Edge was between her and the wall. He was unsure how to lie down. He usually lay on his back but he needed to adjust to Reimi. Whenever he was comforting her after she had a nightmare, he usually was pressed up against her back, holding her close or she was curled into his side while he lay on his back.

Reimi, sensing Edge's internal battle, reached over and grabbed Edge's right wrist and pulled his arm over her waist, settling into the curve of his body.

"Stop thinking things too much," she murmured, closing her eyes. Edge just grinned as he buried his face into Reimi's hair, inhaling the soft scent before they all went to sleep, feeling right at peace.

The End

I know I have the bunny in different sizes but as cuddly toys come in different sizes here, I would think it would be the same in Star Ocean but I'm just playing!

The PJs Reimi wears was inspired by my Pjs but they are pink with grey paw prints and the words. The bottoms are long though rather than shorts.


End file.
